


Snow Dance

by Norias



Category: Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Adventures of the rangers in the Alps. This time they need to rescue Gadget from the claws of evil CaveCat...
Kudos: 1





	Snow Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Снежный танец](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/634651) by Toona. 
  * Inspired by [Kiwi's Big Alternative](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598557) by [NetDolphin (DahlSq)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DahlSq/pseuds/NetDolphin). 



> Rescue Rangers are (c) The Walt Disney Company and are used here without their permission. Violet and Monica are © Vlad.  
> This text may be freely distributed (but not modified) only if there is no commercial gain acquired by it.  
> This translation was done for the pure enjoyment of English-speaking fans by Aivars Liepa.  
> Proofreading, error corrections and running commentary provided by Kat ;)  
> Created on 04.14.1997, Reworked on June 1999, Translated august-October 1999

Scene: Somewhere high in the Alps. Rescue Rangers stand with the skies in their paws. Dale is playing out the Greatest Skier of Alps in front of Gadget.

Dale: Just watch how I will make this descent!

Chip (ironically): Have you tried it at least once before?

Dale: Bet I'm better, that you will ever be!

Chip: Oh yes?

Dale: You're just jealous!

Chip: Of what? The snowball you will make from yourself?

Dale: If you won't take that back now, I...

Chip: Oh, I'm so sorry, Dale. I think I better go down first, in case you break something and end up needing help...

Dale growls threateningly.

Gadget: Boys, can you stop arguing at least on vacations?

Monty: Yes, pals. Better make peace.

Dale: I will descend anyway! And then you will see...

Dale launches down the slope, only to immediately hit a big snow pile, and end up tumbling down in a ball, from which, for about a moment, can be spotted parts of skiing equipment or Dale.

Dale (from the pile of snow): ...ups...

Chip (to Gadget): See - live Snowmunk!

Dale: I heard that!

Dale immediately crawls out of the snow, raises one of the ski poles as bat and goes after Chip. Fencing with the ski-poles follows.

Monty: Oh, same thing all the time. Cut it out, pals!

Chip: Okay... Peace?

Chip lowers his pole, sticks it in the snow and offers Dale a paw. Dale regretfully lowers his pole and offers his paw in return. They pawshake.

Dale: Okay. Peace.

Gadget: Did you hear that, Monty?

Monty: They make war and peace several times a day, luv.

Gadget: Not that sound, Monty.

Monty: Yes, now that you say, something is rumbling up there.

Rangers raise their heads to look up the slope. Far up there is a small cloud descending on them. Sound of an approaching avalanche.

Monty: It's an avalanche!

All: Run!

Rangers run downwards. Avalanche tries to catch their legs. Dale falls a bit back from the rest and is swallowed into a snow-wall.

Dale: Help!

From the rolling snow wall can be spotted his hat, skies and paws.

Zipper squeaks and speeds for him.

Chip sees this, too. He stops and jumps after Dale.

Chip: Dale!

Avalanche covers them all.

* * *

Scene: Flat field of snow. From it sticks out five snow piles. Rangers, one after another, dig themselves out of the snow.

Monty: Brrr. It's been awhile since I was last covered by an avalanche.

Gadget: Dale?!

Dale climbs out and pulls off his hat. From it emerges Zipper.

Dale: I'm here. Zipper's with me.

Chip: At least we all were still in one piece.

Camera gives a panorama of surroundings. Snow and mountains, and nothing else, and bright sun up into the sky. Gadget is awed.

Gadget: Gosh, how beautiful!

Monty is digging out the remains of his skies.

Monty: Yes, but we no longer have skies.

Gadget: Don't worry, Monty, I will think up something!

Gadget picks up pieces of wood, tries them together. Pulls out a bent skiing pole, puts it aside.

Dale: Hey! If we all are here, then who is in there?

Fifth snow-pile shakes, and from it digs out a female mouse wearing a skiing coat.

Dale: Who are you?

Mouse: I'm Monica.

Chip: Wonderful!

Dale: Are you living here?

Monica (laughs): No, not there. I'm living in a village, down in the valley. Who are you?

Dale: We are Rescue Rangers!

Monica: Wow! And whom are you rescuing now?

Gadget (still working on the remains of skies, absentmindedly): So far ourselves... This definitely comes from Chip's ski...

Dale: Oh no, we are on a vacation now!

* * *

Scene: Room in an Alpine highlands house. Rangers are sitting at a table and drinking something hot from teacups.

Monty: How good it is to have a warm drink...

He drains his cup and sights satisfied.

Chip: These alpine mice are very hospitable.

Elder mouse is entering the room.

Mouse: Dear guests, please come to the great feast. We are making it in your honour.

Chip: Thank you, but what for? We didn't...

Mouse: No, no, You saved the only daughter of our chieftain, and he wants to repay you.

Dale: We saved? But we didn't even...

Gadget suddenly remembers something, jumps up and disappears through the doors

Chip: Gadget, where you are going?

Gadget (voice from the corridor): Go, friends, I will catch up with you later!

Rangers look after her.

Dale: Maybe she forgot some of her inventions.

Monica: I'll help you, fraulein Hackwrench!

Rangers exchange unbelieving looks, and watch Monica disappear behind the same doors.

Chip: Excellent! And Monica too. Does she have mechanics as a hobby?

* * *

Scene: village, central plaza. There is a brightly burning big fireplace, around which are dancing young mice. On a high chair is sitting a fat mouse in a tirolean national costume - it's Wilhelm, the chief of the village. On his right-hand side, the Rangers are sitting, dressed in winter clothes.

Dale: Where's Gadget?

Chip: Yes, she is running late...

Monica appears with a plate of cups filled with hot drinks in her hands.

Wilhelm: She will participate in the 'Snow Mouse Dance'.

Chip: Snow what?

Wilhelm: It's the old ritual dance for the occasion of a big feast. Fraulein Gadget is Geegaw's daughter, we are honored that she will participate in the dance.

Monica (in awe): And she will come up soon!

Chip: One from twos - either I don't understand anything, or...

Chip turns and stares at Monty. Australian mouse had relaxed in his chair, and was slowly sipping from his cup. Noticing Chip's stare, he smiles.

Monty: Chip, if our Gadget gets her paws into something, she does it ‘til the end, right?

Chip: More skeletons in the family closet, Monty?

Monty: At least, they aren’t mine. Monica, luv, pour me some more of that nectar, will you?

Monica smiles and obeys. Monty sips the steaming drink, and his face blossoms into euphoria.

Monty: I had already forgotten what a beauty it is...

Zipper offers Monica a small fly-sized cup for refilling.

Chip: Monica, how could Gadget know how to dance your ritual dance?

Monica (offended): But she's from a highborn family!

Chip: Highborn? Hackwrench?

Monica: No, silly! That family name the Americans thought out! Grandfather claims that they change all they can't understand, and that they don't understand much to start with. You sure don't understand, right?

Chip: But, Monica... (sighs) Dale, did YOU understand anything?

Dale (grins wide): Nothing at all!

Chip: I too... Americans...

Chip is watching the plaza, deep in thought.

Chip: But I still don't get it. Gadget never told us about her ancestors.

Monica (teaching): It is under the family honour to spread praise for themselves, Herr Chip.

Chip is confused, but his thoughts are cut short by hysterical laughing of Dale.

Dale: I can't hold it! 'Herr Chip'!

Chip bonks Dale on the head so hard, Dale falls out of the chair and lands face-first in the snow. Dale stands up, angry, then notices something.

Dale: Look, Chip!

Gadget in the national Austrian costume is dancing with the other mice around the fire. She starts the song.

Chip: Who'd thought! Our Gadget sings?

Monty: That's her heritage...

Monty eyes closed listens to Gadget singing.

Monty (whispering): Just like her mom...

Zipper is slowly melting on his shoulder.

Dale (to Chip): Chip, I can't understand the words!

Chip (Angry stare to Monty): I too. Although some...

Chip notices Monica listening, intrigued eyes and ears. Chip's face twists in disappointment.

Chip: Darn... (in angry pride) Yes, yes, I'm a Yankee; I don't understand!

Presses his head on one paw, continues watching, in a dark mood, so that he misses the look Monica is giving to Dale.

Monica (whispering into slight awe): He's so cute...

Dale at last notices her stare, blinks in confusion.

The song reaches refrain, and the whole plaza joins in. Gadget's voice can't no longer be picked out from the rest. Musicians on the scene are pouring their best from the instruments.

Wilhelm: That's the language of our ancestors we are singing today.

Some mouse offer the cups to the Rangers.

Mouse: Please, this our finest...

A scream of terror cuts through the song. It is picked up by others. In a few seconds, panic reigns everywhere, with mice scattering on all sides.

Dale: What's happening?

Wilhelm: O, not today... It's the CaveCat! Run!

Chip: We are Rescue Rangers, and we don't run from the ca...

A big cat, with teeth that a saber tooth tiger would be proud of, lands in the center of the plaza and Chip's sentence stops unfinished. Cat seems a bit confused, trying to pick out one target from all the mice screaming and running.

Dale: Wow, Chip, and look! What a cater!

Monty: I would hate to ask to see his dentist's bill. Once I met his cousin twice removed high up in the Himalayas. That time I barely escaped...

Chip: I hereby declare the evening of memories closed! Rangers, forward!

* * *

Scene: the destroyed village. Rangers are seeing to their wounds; luckily only a few scratches and some missing fur.

Chip: Okay, so the first round ended not in our favor...

Monty: Don't say... Oh my poor tail...

Monty's tail has burning red tooth marks on it.

Dale: Where's Gadget?

Monica: Herr Monty, let me help with Your tail.

Monica sits down near Monty and starts to bandage his tail.

Chip: Not to be rude, but I sure can't see Gadget!

Monty: The village would have to be built for anew.

Chip: Hey! Where are you all running?

Some mouse: The CaveCat got Fraulein Gadget!

Dale: Oh my! We need to save her!

Monty: I'm with you!

Chip (sceptical): With your tail?

Monty: It will be as good as new before I'm ready to marry.

Monty touches his bandaged tail, winces, then rushes after the others.

Monica: She was so good...

Monica is sitting on the ground and crying into Gadget's coat. Her father comes to her.

Chip: Don't feel down, we will save her, and deal with this CaveCat, too!

Zipper very energetically shows how radically they will solve this problem.

Wilhelm (after Zipper's karate show ends): Don't you think we tried it before? For generations, our ancestors were trying to kill Cave Cats, but every time it ended with our village robbed and destroyed.

Chip: Wilhelm, Monica, we are Rescue Rangers, and it's our obligation - to fight for justice and what's right.

Wilhelm: Thank you.

Monica hugs Dale. Dale's eyes bulge out.

Wilhelm: The Cave Cat lives on the other side of this mountain, in the White Cross cave. Be careful.

Rangers start to scale the slope.

Dale: It's strange. They so well know where the monster lives, but can't deal with it themselves...

Below them, Monica is crying in her father's chest.

* * *

Scene: Inside cave. Near one wall lies a piece of trash that also serves as a bed. Near it - small scene, with the curtain closed.

Cat: From now you will live here, my dear.

Gadget: What? Who are you, and why did you kidnap me?

CaveCat: I'm a Cave Cat, my dear. And if you will honour and please me, maybe I won't eat you in the end.

Cat grins, showing his sabre-like teeth. Gadget gulps in horror.

CaveCat: Oh, don't be so afraid. I don't eat wise and beautiful mice.

He moves his head closer to Gadget, still grinning.

Gadget: But... what will you then do with me?

CaveCat: Well, to live, you will have to sing and dance for me - together with others. I love artistic souls, and eat only dumb and clumsy mice. Say, you aren't dumb or clumsy, my dear?

Gadget's teeth are clattering.

Gadget: I-I... d-don't.... k-know...

CaveCat: Okay.

He catches Gadget with his paw and pushes into the hole into the cave wall, about a half way up from the floor.

CaveCat: Sit in there, dear. I will close the door, if you don't have any objections? No? That's good.

Cat closes the exit with the round rock. Inside becomes dark, into what blink Gadget's eyes.

Gadget: It's dark in there... Boys are probably looking for me already... I hate singing for this dumb cat...

From the deeper cave appears and starts to approach the weak light of the candle.

Gadget: Oh! Who's there?

Around the corner steps another mouse with a candle-end in paws.

Mouse: Just the same, prisoner like you.

Gadget listens to the mouse's voice, shakes her head in denial.

Gadget (whispering): Mother?

Mouse stops.

Mouse: Do we know each other?

Gadget: Mommy! Mommy it's you! Don't you remember me?

Mouse's hand shivers.

Mouse (non believing): Gadget?

Gadget launches herself on her mother and hugs her, crying. Both cry and hug one another. They speak in-between one each, just to express their feelings about having their family again...

Gadget: O gosh.... Mommy, you alive... It's a wonder... I cried so much... I thought that the cats ate you... (see Note 3)

Violet: My dear... How long ago it happened... don't cry... Don't cry anymore, my child, we are together.... No one would part us now...

Gadget: Yes, mom. Only don't leave me anymore... Promise, please? Oh mommy... (cries)

Violet: Come, daughter, I will introduce you to the others.

Holding onto each other, they walk deeper into the cave, light disappearing with them.

* * *

Scene: Slope of snowy mountain. In front of the Rangers, a steep slope descends toward the valley below. It is dotted with big and small cave entrances, and powdered with a bit of snow. All caves look alike.

Chip: What did he mean with the "White Cross Cave"? There are lots of caves, but I can't see even non-white cross there!

Monty: Look at that rock, Chip.

Slightly aside and below them is a rock outcropping. Into the centre of it, straight over one of the caves, can be spotted white speck in the form of the evenly-sided cross.

Chip: Great, Monty!

Rangers descend toward the cross.

Chip: How it could happen?

Monty: Ice filled the deeper part of rock.

Monty bends down to take a closer look at the cross.

Monty: Someone has had one hellish time working with a pickaxe. It's cut by hand.

Chip: Must be locals. So we need this cave (looks at the dark opening)

Dale: Chip, maybe we first need to draw the CaveCat out?

Chip: Don't be chicken, Dale! We...

Dale: Who's chicken?! I will show you!!!

Chip: Dale, wait!

Dale runs into the cave. Chip and Monty follow.

* * *

Scene: Inside the cave. The body of CaveCat overshadows rangers.

CaveCat: It's a nice sign, when the food arrives right on time.

Chip: Dream on! You already had your last dinner, you ugly cater!

CaveCat: Phi, how vulgar. Where did you learn to curse so well? At once it's clear that you aren't locals, you are outlanders, uneducated outlanders at that, and from that I make a guess, that you can only be Americans.

Chip (in shock): What? How?

CaveCat: Idiotic question.

Chip: Goddamhell! Every local dismisses us as idiots! Where's Gadget, you bloodsucker?!!

CaveCat: O? Oh, gentlemen, such big ruffians as you I met only once. And need I say, they turned out...

Cat jumps at the Rangers.

CaveCat: ...very tasty!!!

Cat has catched Dale by the back.

Dale: A-a-a-a!!! CHiiip!!!

Chip jumps and hangs into the cat's whiskers. From the shock and pain, the cat's grip relaxes, and Dale escapes.

Chip: Got you!

CaveCat (angered): Did you squeak something?

Few seconds later, it's Chip's time to be in the Cave-Cat's paws. He is waving with all his paws, but the cat just sneers at his attempts to twist free.

Dale: Chiip!!!

Monty has a good hold on the cat's tail, and gives it a mighty pull. Chip at last twists free, leaving pieces of his fur on the cat's claws.

CaveCat: Hey, careful with my tail, rat! Or I will tear yours off completely!

Monty: Whom did you call rat, pussycat?

Chip: Strategic withdrawal, Monty! I have a plan!

Monty pushes Chip aside and stomps toward the Cat, who had turned to face him.

Monty: I haven't yet taught this idiot a few things, Chipper...

* * *

Scene: Deeper into the cave. Rangers are standing on a small carnise on the wall. Below them, in fact far, far below, is visible a pool of boiling lava. On the other side of the pool stands CaveCat.

Chip: Look what you did, Monty! It's your fault that we are now...

CaveCat: ...trapped. Oh, what sharp eyes you have, rodent. I see you are the wisest in the company. Even if you aren't a mouse, I think you will make quite a tasty first course.

Gadget is listening to the sounds from outside. She ventures to the crack in her prison wall. From it she sees the cave, where rangers are opposing CaveCat. Gadget tries to push her head through the crack, but it is too small. She can only get her snout through it.

Gadget: Don't touch them!

CaveCat: When I need an after dinner music pause, I will ask you to sing. Until that - shut up!

Rangers are looking around for the Gadget.

Chip: Gadget? Where are you?

Gadget: I'm up here!

Chip notices Gadget's hand waving out from the crack near the roof of the cave.

Dale: We will save you, Gadget!

Monty: Yes, as soon as we tear the whiskers out from this monster!

CaveCat: Listen you, main course! You start to get on my nerves!

Dale: Chip, Chipp, listen! I thought out something!

All three are whispering.

CaveCat: Excellent! Just stay that way, so that I can set the jumping distance...

Cat crouches down on the edge of the pool, wiggles his back a bit, and launches over the lava.

All: Jump!

Unfortunately, as all good plans this one didn't survive the test of impressing it. Only Monty has reached the other carnise, and is holding onto it, while chipmunks hang into his tail.

CaveCat: Bwa-hah-a! Three stooges! Hey! What you need?

Zipper is aiming at the Cave Cat's eyes. Cat waves his paw, till he hits him and sends Zipper-pancake crashing into the far side of the cave.

All: Zipper!!!

CaveCat: Roadkill from your Zipper!

Cat is again turning toward the bigger 'victims', and Zipper has time to regain his senses. He sits up, shaking his head.

Dale: Chi-ip! There below...

Chip: I know, I know! Don't panic! Hold a bit more Monty, we are crawling!

Monty: Hurry up you two, please...

Chipmunks crawl up Monty's back, then pull him on the carnise, too. Cat checks the distance, then jumps back over the pool of lava to the big cave. He walks around the pool and pushes rocks on the wall. Few fall out and into the lava. Part of the carnise, rangers are now standing, disintegrates and falls into the lava too. Chip looses the ground under his feet and nearly follows them, but Monty and Dale manage to catch him and pull back.

CaveCat: Ahh, excuse me please. Forgot to warn you, that my cave floor is not at all strong in some places as one may think.

CaveCat now is on that side of the lava pool, that is closer to the new carnise, rangers are standing on. Monty is busily checking the wall behind them for any cracks that would let them crawl up. Suddenly from above falls a rope and hits him on head. Chip and Dale are watching Cat, and don't notice it yet. Monty tests the rope's strength; it holds. From the crack at the ceiling waves Gadget. Monty holds harder onto the rope and makes a sign like jumping.

Chip: You crazy?!

CaveCat: I like dinner with a sense of humour.

Monty: All questions later. Just hold unto me.

CaveCat: Talks are good, but I'm getting hungry. Dinnertime, here I come.

Dale: Look! Zipper!

Cat jumps. Instantly Zipper hits him in the left eye. Cat starts to madly wave with his paws and loses his speed. He doesn't reach the carnise, he just gets his forepaws on the ledge, hanging down the wall. Rangers are crawling up the rope fast, trying to reach the crack. Dale is the last in the chain.

Dale: He's jumping!

Cat has pulled himself up on the carnise and has the rope in his paws.

CaveCat: Curse you rodents!

Suddenly, the carnise with loud crack breaks, and he ends up hanging onto the rope. For a moment all freeze. Then rope breaks. Zipper for a second stops Dale from falling, then Monty with one hand grabs him by the collar and pulls him up to the crack.

CaveCat: Nno-oo-o-o!!!

Look from the top - cat together with the pieces of rocks and rope falls down. Iris out.

* * *

Scene: The cave with the sleeping mat and scene. The skinny ex-prisoners are sitting here. Rangers are standing around Gadget.

Chip: Well, all are now free, and our job is finished.

Gadget: It was terrible! Chip, he forced mice to perform for him, and if he didn't like the performance, he just ate them on the spot!

Monty (calming her): It's over, luv. Over.

Gadget: Thank you. O, I nearly forgot! This is my mother Violet!

Rangers hurry to straighten their appearances. Chip pats his jacket. Dale presses his shirt and corrects non-present butterfly-tie, while Monty straightens his hat on one ear. They come to Violet. Chip and Dale simply shake paws. Monty raises her paw to his mouth and kisses gallantly.

Violet: Pleased to meet you, Rescue Rangers. Monty, You eternal globetrotter, how did you get into such a non-wandering company? (See Note 4)

Monty (with pathos): I discovered that there are some eternal values in the world, madam.

Violet: Happy to hear. But why I don't believe you, you old liar!

Violet laughs and shakes her finger at Monty. Monty smiles back.

Violet: Thank you all, you did it like real heroes. I'm so glad that my daughter has such good friends.

Chip (blushing): Oh, no, madam...

Violet (comforting): Just call me Violet.

Chip: Sure, ma.. Violet. May I ask you a question?

Violet: Yes?

Chip: How did you escape death in that warehouse?

Violet: To be honest, I was very close to death then...

* * *

Violet's story. Violet's voice behind the cadres trails, while the clips are shown - black&white silent film with the scratches and tears on the celluloid from old age - that illustrates the most effective and significant fragments.

Violet: I got lucky. I slipped through the cat claws, when they all jumped at me at once, getting one in each other's way. And then they started to fight over me. While they tore into each other, I managed to crawl into the mousehole.

Cats are fighting, rolling on the warehouse floor. Fur is flying. Under them Violet sprints toward the hole into the floor.

Violet: I was feeling very sad, in our empty house... But then Daedal returned. He said that he would save us all this time. I found out where Geegaw went, but I was too late.

Violet is sitting alone into the empty mouse hole. Enters Daedal, pulls his hat off.

Violet and few other mice on the warehouse roof, there are few mouse-sized plane skeletons being built. Some time later. Planes look ready to lift into the air.

Violet: The humans appeared and started to load the sacks. They spotted me. I escaped, but Daedal and others left without me...

The workers are carrying sacks outside.

Violet is sitting into her hole and shaking. The sack-roof of her hole is lifted, and the worker notices her. Stretches his hand to catch.

Violet is running, humans try to catch her, tossing hats on her. She escapes them, and hides in a crack in the floor.

Empty warehouse. Violet is running over it, fearfully looking around.

Violet on the roof. Darkness is falling. Some trash, some pieces of broken furniture and dropped personal belongings are scattered there. Planes are gone. Violet cries into the night.

Violet: I then had no chance than to become a tramp...

NewYork. Violet, in rags, is digging through the trash cans, running from the rat-police, fighting with other tramps for a warm place to stay for a night.

Violet sleeps under the metro platform, wakes when the train speeds past her.

Violet walks through the slum districts past the bandit-looking mice and rats.

Violet: Once I found a place for a night in the airport. I awoke already on the air. That way I ended up in Europe...

Violet is cutting her way through the tiny wood plank, then falling asleep on something furry and warm.

She wakes up from the low roar. She crawls out to find herself into the plane baggage compartment. Through the glass below can be seen clouds, between them even further below the endless blueness...

Violet: After I got here, it got easier. My relatives helped me. I was living in Paris for some time. We meet in Paris--remember, you heartbreaker?

Monty scratches his head, blushes.

Violet, in rags, is sitting in a police station. Her name is called. Her face lights up.

Outside of the police building. Violet comes out, held on either side by mice - on one side a respectable old mouse, on other a young mouse gentleman.

Violet working in some office.

Some social gathering. The cheaply dressed Violet - poor relative - is sitting at the corner, glass of champagne into her paws. Her eyes fill with tears. She remembers...

Violet walking alone through the night streets. Suddenly there are some robbers around her, one holds her, and another pulls her purse. She shouts, suddenly the robbers are tossed away like by a hurricane. Monty grins widely.

Violet and Monty sitting in a street cafe, trying not to look one at another. Monty is served cheese, and he does his usual cheese chomping. Violet turns away in disgust.

They stand outside the cafe. Monty asks forgiveness. She nods. He says her something. She shows him Geegaw's photo. Monty turns sad and leaves. Violet looks after him.

Violet: At a bad time did I decide to visit uncle Wilhelm. The CaveCat caught me.

Alpine village. The CaveCat is raving on the streets. Violet is running, but Cat catches her and leaves.

CaveCat's cave. Violet is standing on the small scene and singing. He tosses her piece of cheese. She picks it up and leaves the scene.

Violet: Then you came and saved me.

* * *

Scene: Back into the CaveCat's cave.

Chip: And what will you do now?

Violet: Maybe I will return to Paris, maybe I will stay here. Wilhelm has long dreamed of opening a skiing centre up here.

Violet (joking): Boys, take care of my Gadget, she's so fragile.

Gadget (blushing as beetle): MOM!!

Rangers and Violet are laughing. Gadget stands red from shock, one leg trying to grind a hole into the cave floor.

* * *

Scene: CaveCat's cave, now cleaned and decorated with dried flowers. On the raised up place is sitting chief Wilhelm, on his right hand Monty and Zipper, on his left - Chip and Dale. Into cave centre mice are dancing, between them can be spotted Violet and Gadget. Other cheering mice stand near the walls.

Monty: Well, my tail is nearly well, the last CaveCat got baked in a lava pool; the only thing to worry about is that the local food is very tasty and satisfying...

Quickly downs another piece of cheese...

Monty: ... not to mention the enormous variety of cheese.

Chip: But most importantly, Gadget found her mother.

Dale: But our vacation was ruined!

Chip: Dale, aren't we relaxing?

Monica: O, Herr Dale, you are so brave! Please accept this drink from me. Please?

Chip, with some doubts, considers the small cup into Monica's paws.

Monty: Be careful, Dale.

Chip: I hope that even such a good-looking girl as Monica won't cloud what little you have of brains, Dale? Dale?

While Chip had spoken, Monica had given Dale a quick smooch on the cheek. If there had been some doubts in Dale's head, they are gone now. Dale downs the cup in one gulp and stares at Monica.

Dale: I don't think, Chip...

Chip sights and turns to Monty again.

Chip: What's about Violet?

Monty: She decided to stay here. Her relatives live here. It is her motherland, Chip...

Monty is looking at how Dale and Monica are pressing closer and closer.

Monty: Chip, I think it's time to save Dale, before it's too late...

Dale has some trouble focusing his eyes. Monica is looking at him with such eyes as a week hungry cat would look at a pot of milk, and caressing his chin. Dale is on cloud nine from all the attention.

Monica (with oiled eyes looking into Dale's similarly clouded ones): O, min hero...

Chip notices this and slaps himself on the forehead in hopeless denial...

* * *

Scene: On the main plaza of the village. Everywhere are signs of rebuilding. The Ranger plane is standing here, rangers are near it, and all villagers too.

Wilhelm: Many thanks to you. You saved us from our most terrible enemy.

Chip: We are Rescue Rangers! We did only what had to be done!

Gadget: Mom, I will visit you every year. I'm so happy! Only dad...

Violet: Your dad was a real hero, Gadget. Try to be proud that you are carrying his name. Geegaw didn't save himself for the best of all rodents.

Violet's eyes fill with tears.

Gadget: Don't cry, mother, I swear by the honour of our ancestors, I will stand for right as long as my heart beats!

Violet: Thanks my child.

Violet kisses Gadget.

Monica: This is for you, my Strippedback!

Monica gives Dale a huge bouquet of edelweiss.

Chip: Dale, don't get distracted!

Monica: But, Dale! Just one... (places lips into butterfly) kiss... for a farewell...

Dale can't decide. Monica pulls her lip up, and manages to squeeze out a tear. Dale's heart melts out. He surrenders.

They kiss, and Monica happily watches the reaction.

Dale (eyes closed, grin from ear to ear): O--ohh, what a girl...

Monica smiles happily.

Chip: Dale?

Dale: A? E? Yes, Chippi, I'm coming...

Monica (demanding): One more time?

Dale: Monica....

Follows a kiss, after which Dale has trouble standing. Monica looks at him, considering.

Monty notices this, walks up to Dale, and without any ceremonies presses him under an arm and walks to the plane. Dale doesn't resist, still dreaming.

The plane starts to rise up.

Wilhelm: Good bye! Safe travel to you!

Gadget: I will fly back soon! I promise!

From ground comes Monica's playful voice

Monica: Come to me, my chipmunkie!

Dale: I'm coming! Moni...

Dale raises one leg over the plane board and near falls out. Lucky, Monty manages to pull him back in.

Chip: About what do you think you are doing, Dale?!

Dale (whispers dreamily): Monica...

Chip (sights): Why did I bother to ask?

Dale tries another escape attempt, but Monty and Zipper are on guard now and stop it before it starts in earnest.

Monty: We are holding him, Chip.

Chip: No, that won't help. You can't hold him all the way. Let's do it this way...

* * *

Scene: The Ranger Plane is flying over the frozen river valley.

Dale is sitting on the back seat, tied up, and surrounded by Edelweiss, and grinning from ear to ear. From his eyes are popping out pink hearts and with loud 'pop's popping over his head, dousing others with the pink liquid.

Gadget has turned to him, and is speaking, blinking by each 'pop'.

Gadget: Dale, promise me, when we co...

'Pop'!

Gadget: ...me home, you go...

'Pop'!

Gadget: ...to the psychoanalyst.

'Pop'!

Dale is out of it...

Dale: Yes, Gadget... (smiling dreamily) Monicaa....

Chip (enthusiastic): Gadget, I know one v-very good psychoanalyst!

Gadget: Sure?

'Pop'!

Chip: Yes. Top notch! One word from her, and Dale will be as well as a bean!

Monty: You mean - Mexican jumping bean?

'Pop'! 'Pop'! 'Pop'!

Gadget (looks at Chip sadly): Chip, if you ever try… (her tone changes to threatening) I will call YOUR personal psychoanalyst. The one from the other studio! (See note 5)

Chip (for a moment voiceless, just gasping and turning pink): But Gadget, I just wanted...

Chip opens and closes his mouth a few times without sounds, then explodes into anger.

Chip: And in the end, SHE DID IT HERSELF!!!!

Gadget: I understand, Chip, I understand.

She just looks at Chip, and he slowly loses all his steam and sighs hopelessly at the end.

Chip: Okay, I pass.

Dale (same tone, like background sound): Monica-a-a....

Chip: But we HAVE to do something with this monicamania! It starts to get too loud there!

Upon word 'Monica', the single 'pop's grow up to automatic fire, and the pink mist encircles the plane. One drop hits Zipper and forces him to land.

The scene iris out into the form of a heart, centred upon Dale's blissful face.

  
  
© Toona

Created on 04.14.1997, Reworked on June 1999, Translated august-October 1999

**Author's Note:**

> Translator's notes.
> 
> I found that Lawainee's method of describing the things with long descriptions works quite fine. ;-) Due to the lack of thesaurus, I had to use those tricks a few times. I would have to ask Karen for help, though.
> 
> Note 3. For how Violet was broken off from the Hackwrench family, read previous story, "Ghosts from the Past".
> 
> Note 4. On how Violet met Monty, I don't know how exactly, and when. You have to ask the author. I believe it was before Monty met Desire and later Geegaw. But it still contradicts with the series, one way or another.
> 
> Note 5. Gadget's threat at the last part to "call Chip's personal psychoanalyst from the other studio" was a snip upon the another Russian RR story "Kiwi big alternative", a CDRR/TTA crossover. Three guesses, whom did she mean to come for poor Chip treatment? A hint - name starts and ends with 'fi'.


End file.
